


She's My Kind of Rain

by LadySheik



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chairman Han died, F/M, Jumin takes it hard of course, Just a soft married couple, Just some soft Jumin content, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySheik/pseuds/LadySheik
Summary: MC finds out that Jumin's father died while she was in Europe. She rushes back home to be with him.





	She's My Kind of Rain

She booked a flight home as soon as she heard the news. Jaehee called her, minutes after the assistant found out herself.

“Your husband needs you,” the other woman had said, half-pleading.

When her connecting flight announced there was going to be a layover, she did something she promised herself she would never do – she used her husband’s money to book a private jet, and she was flying to South Korea in under an hour.

It took her five hours to touch down. Driver Kim was already at the airport with a helicopter, and she sprinted across the tarmac to the aircraft. It took another thirty minutes to land on the emergency helipad on top of the penthouse. She didn’t wait for the rotors to stop turning or the blades to stop spinning. She was already late.

Her tennis shoes took the stairs two at a time. When she burst onto the floor, three of the security men pulled out their guns before they recognized her. She didn’t wait for them, frantically punching in the code and throwing open the door.

The first thing she saw was empty wine bottles sitting on the rug in front of the couch. The second thing was the shards of glass that littered the floor. She walked over to the glittering fragments of the wine glass, crouching down to touch one with a finger. It clinked as it rocked in place.

She backed away and pulled off her shoes, padding down to their bedroom.

The door was locked, so she took a deep breath and knocked. “Jumin? Honey? It’s me.”

She heard a choked sob, and she felt her heart break. The tears she had been holding back since Jaehee called threatened to fall. They burned the back of her eyes.

“Jumin, baby, please open the door,” she said, jiggling the knob. “Don’t shut me out.”

“I don’t want to see you.” His voice was harsh and scratchy, raw from tears that she couldn’t see.

She let her hand fall from the knob. “Don’t lie to me, Jumin.” Her own voice was choked with tears. “Don’t shut me out. Please, honey. I loved him too.”

Footsteps walked to the door and it unlocked, swinging open to reveal her husband.

He was a wreck. His tie was gone, his shirt wrinkled and half-buttoned. Red eyes, almost bloodshot, bored into hers with an unparalleled fury and despair. “He wasn’t your father,” Jumin spat.

She took a step back before she regained her composure and straightened her spine. “Please don’t talk to me like that. You’re not mad at me and I’m in pain too.”

Something in his eyes broke, and another wave of tears welled up. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He gripped the doorframe as a sob escaped from his chest, and a high keening sound followed it as he bowed forward.

She stepped forward, cupping his cheeks in her hands and lifting his face. “What do you want me to do?”

Jumin gasped a couple of times, trying to catch his breath. She had never seen him come so undone. When he finally spoke, his voice was broken. “Please… hold me.”

She wrapped one arm around his waist and the other over his shoulder, pulling him close. His arms wrapped around her as he buried his head in her shoulder. The bed wasn’t far, and she walked them over to it.

She did her best to lower the two of them gently onto the mattress. Jumin held onto her like a small child while he wept. She cried as well, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair as salty teardrops raced one after the other down her face.

Eventually, jet lag and exhaustion caught up with her, and she cried herself to sleep, still curved over her husband’s head as if to protect him from the pain she couldn’t touch.

Jumin wasn’t crying when she woke up. It was late, and the room was dark. She could just barely make out the outline of her husband’s face.

One hand immediately went up to cup his cheek, but it was dry. She pushed her fingers into his hair and pulled him close until their foreheads touched. “Hey,” she croaked.

“You should be sleeping.” His voice was raspy.

“So should you.”

Neither of them spoke. He rubbed small circles on her lower back, and she stroked his temples with her thumbs.

“I’ll have to arrange for a funeral.”

She sighed. “Yeah. I guess we will.”

He pulled back slightly to look at her. “I will not ask you to do this with me.”

She laughed. “That’s the thing about being married, honey. You don’t have to ask me.”

“You do not have to.”

“For once in your life, Jumin Han, stop being such a stubborn man.” She leaned forward to kiss him. “I will not make you do this alone.”

He nodded and pulled her close, tucking his head under her chin. “I’m sorry. I do not want you to be in pain.”

She kissed the top of his head and ran her hand down to the base of his neck. “Pain is a part of life. And I wasn’t kidding when I said ‘for better or for worse’. You’ll just have to face the fact that you’re stuck with me.”

His only response was to tuck his head into her shoulder, breathing soft, hitched breaths against her neck.

She started singing softly. “_She’s my kind of rain. Like love from a drunken sky. She’s confetti fallin’ down all night. She sits quietly there, like water in a jar. Says baby, why you tremblin’ like you are_.”

Her husband’s breathing slowed and evened out as she continued singing. She did not fall asleep this time, and she continued singing through the night. There would be much to do in the coming weeks. There was a funeral to plan. The company would have to elect a new chairman, which would likely end up being Jumin. He would have a whole new set of responsibilities, and it wouldn’t be easy for him to step into his father’s shoes.

But that was tomorrow, and tomorrow wasn’t here yet. So she watched the sun rise over the city through the window, and held her husband close.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called "She's My Kind of Rain" by Tim McGraw!


End file.
